User talk:Always the
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoey 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Victoria Justice page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Congratulations! You're ranked 3rd on the ! -- Kacie (talk) 22:15, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Awsome! Thanks! :D Wiiboy4ever 06:09, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I totally love Zoey 101 too :) So I guess you like the whole "Perfect Couple" thing eh? Cool :D I prefer The "Opposites attract" thing xD Have a nice day, and thanks for your tedious edits to the Zoey 101 page :D i think zoey is the best the way she actes i wanna be like her Hey, thanks for stopping bye! Zoey 101 is awsome! And yesh, I do. I'm a sucker for those love/reject or love/just wanna be friends things. =3 And yeah, I do like Quogan, but not Seddie from iCarly. Just me, though. Thanks, you too! Wiiboy4ever 19:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering how come there can't be pairing pages? I worked really hard on those :( Please let me know :) PrincessPuckett Well, it's just that wikia's these days are too fan-based in my opinion. There is even nothing in the zoey 101 wikia policy that says that having articles on shippings is allowed. I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound harsh, I just want this wikia to stay away from being Seddie/Creddie based, like the icarly/victorious wikia's are. Wiiboy4ever 19:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC) OH...:( So there can't even be pages of the couples that ended up together? Because then how could people argue if it happened? :( No, I'm afraid not. I suppose people can just go to the Zoey, Chase, Quinn, (etc) article, and see if they who they ended up with, or they can just go to the chasing zoey article, sincce that's that was the serie's finale. Okay, that sounds fair :) Thanks :D No problem. ;) Thanks for the convo. ^_~ Wiiboy4ever 00:54, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Wow Oh, WOW! You're ranked #1 on this Wikia. It's really easy to get in the top twenty ranked people. PLZ write a comment on my talk page with some advice or whatever. (Sorry if I'm creeping you out. LOL) GTG ArianaGRox 01:10, November 18, 2010 (UTC)@bi Lol, yeah, it is. =) No one really comes to this wikia, so it's EXTREMELY easy to get in the Top 5 or so. And no, you're not creeping me out at all. LOL Adopting wiki I'm eligible for adopting this wiki, and the wikia guys wanted to know if you were ok with it. Parstin32 21:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) : I'm not sure; I guess it's because we're one of only 2 regular contributors on this wiki. Parstin32 22:56, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Don't worry; all i'm doing is giving this wiki the cleanup it richly deserves. Parstin32 22:16, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Galleries Time Capsule/Gallery is fine, but some wikis also do stuff like Gallery:Time Capsule. Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 17:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Admin You've obviously been on this wiki longer than I have, and I don't have a lot of time to work on this wiki. How would you like to be an admin? Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 18:11, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Brooks I found the Brooks article unneeded. I mean, you could just look up Zoey Brooks, Dustin Brooks, and all that. I also found the Cast and Characters page unneeded, but I kept them anyway. I guess you could remake it if you want, but I find it unneccessary. SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 17:17, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! I know I've been acting a little rude and I'm sorry. I would like to say congratulations on becoming admin! You really deserved it! SeddieNinja! (talk to me!) :) 17:30, July 29, 2011 (UTC) BlasterBall Wiki I sent you a response to the message that you sent to Tjcool007 on BlasterBall Wiki. I'm actually the one who founded that wiki; Tjcool007just came to help me with the wiki's css. I sent you this hoping you'll respond here. [[User:Dolphanatic|'Dolphanatic']][[User Talk:Dolphanatic|'Talk']] } - 04:03, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Custom badges I'd approve it, but I'm not quite sure what that is. Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 01:41, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure, go right ahead. Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 01:39, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Pairing pages. Can i create pairing pages ? PatromeLover202' '(talk) 17:47, August 21, 2011 (UTC) They already exist. They're just not totally fan-based. In fact, Choey and Quogan redirect to their respective pages. Feel free to create the other relationship pages, but make sure they look professional and have the actual character names in the title. Wiiboy4ever 21:24, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome to the Zoey 101 Wiki. So you are a big Choey fan, I take it? What's your opinion on Zoey's whole romanctic tangent with James while Chase was away? Re:Spammer If he's obviously a spammer, just ban him. You're an admin now. Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 20:30, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Just wanted to say hey! What do you like about Zoey101? Fav characters, episodes, etc? Cc71 06:40, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Ahh I totally agree about this show having great chemistry, comedy, etc. I think it's probably Dan's best show too! :) I love all the characters too. Unfortunately some people tend to dislike Zoey :( Zoey's awesome though! And yeah Chasing Zoey was a sweet episode :) For Zoey101 it's hard for me to name favorite/least favorite episodes. They're all so good, whereas I can probably more easily name favorites/least favorites for the other shows xD Do you watch iCarly/Victorious? Cc71 18:43, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Possible contests A little while ago there was a contest on Victorious wiki to add categories, and the person who won the contest would be granted admin status. I wanted to make sure the active admins on the wiki saw this; should we have a contest to design a permanent wiki background, and award the winner with admin status? Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 22:58, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Title of Michael/Lola page In the title of the Michael/Lola relationship page, Michael is spelled wrong. I don't have the power to rename it so here you go admin, ;P Lola and Micheal Relationship Cc71(Go to my talk page!) 05:37, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Haha no problem. I finally watched Chasing Zoey recently. It was good =) Cc71(Go to my talk page!) 03:39, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Middle finger image If it's clearly not appropriate for this wiki, it can be removed. Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 22:50, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Question I am glad to be on this wiki even if i don't have an account. I have a question, what was the middle finger image that TenCents was talking about? 14:12, October 22, 2011 (UTC)A Wikia contributor Check noticeboard Resurrecting the idea of background contest, check the noticeboard. The Dime (talk to the coin!) 22:17, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Beans? Anyway, the noticeboard can be found here, but the easy way of finding it is scrolling over the community button and clicking on "Report a problem." I already asked SunriseDaisy's opinion on the contest. The Dime (talk to the coin!) 02:17, November 3, 2011 (UTC) So, FreddieSeddieI'mReady won first place in Christmas background, and NeneG was a runner-up, so I put hers on the front page. Because Amythest44 was basically the only contributor, we're using her backgrounds. Now seems a bit hasty to start an awards thing. Maybe next month. TenCents (talk to me, }!) 20:39, January 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Awards It sounds like a good idea, but, unfortunately, there aren't enough users for that. It's really the three of us, along with some anon trolls, who contribute here. Sadly, it's close to impossible to have a really good Wiki Awards. :/ Roshi is so smexi U Jelly 21:19, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hopefully, it will get more attention by then! Roshi is so smexi U Jelly 00:58, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Acheivements hi i was seeing if there any opens for me to a admin thing spring apple Episode Galleries Organization Hey Wiiboy! I made a template for Episode Galleries to make them neater. Is it okay if I put that on all the episode gallery pages? Template:EpisodeGalleries. It looks like this: [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply 07:28, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! We can always tweak the wording in the template. I copied it from the Victorious Wiki and changed parts of it to make it easier to add. How do you propose we change it? [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply 04:35, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I fixed it! Hope that's what you want it to look like. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply 00:58, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Spammers Maybe it should be warnings if it's minor stuff, but if it's more than once despite multiple warnings, they get perma-banned. TenCents (talk to me!) 20:45, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi you sent me a message how about we work together on a wikia for zoey 101 I could add some things to your page then it could be a hit!!!!! Lottiemae1 Re: Congratulations! Hey Marcus <33 Thanks on the congratulations of me becoming admin. I'm glad that I'm finally active on here now, because before I would only visit every 5 months or so. I'm an admin on two other wikis so I know how this whole thing works, and I hope I can be of help here. :) Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 15:59, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Haha, yeah, you're a bit late on the reply Marcus. xD Anyways, thanks again <3 I'm doing my best with the editing. I've designed new infoboxes and am currently in the midst of adding them to character, episode, season and actors pages. Disney Mania Second star to the right 07:18, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Just a reminder Hi Marcus <3 Haha, uh, thanks for telling me that? I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing as far as categories go so I don't think you gotta remind me on that. ;) By the way, do you think we should change or improve the wiki's background. I think our current one is terrible to be honest. xD I'm working on a new design. Comment on my blog here and tell me what you think. Thanks <3 ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 23:42, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Background Hey, Marcus. I know my plans for designing a new background sort of fell through, but the thing is, I never found a person that could help me make a new one. Are you any good with photoshop? Do you know someone that could help design one? :c ❋ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|''Cam]] ❋ [[User_talk:Degrassi_Fan|''I'll only stay with you one more night ]] 12:16, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, hey. Sorry, but I'm not really good at photoshop. In fact, I've never used it. I use Paint.NET though but I'm relatively new at it and haven't created and graphics or designs with it yet. I don't really know of anyone who's good with making backgrounds either... :( Wiiboy4ever (talk) 23:49, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Message How old are you also have you seen Sam and Cat it is a Dan Schneider show :I'm 18, and yes I have. Also, please remember to sign your posts so we know who is speaking. :To sign, type 4 tildes like this: :~~~~Ain't nobody got time fo dat! (talk) 03:28, February 20, 2014 (UTC) 'Nother message...? hi its me again helpful info. ummmmmmmm well it really cool that we like the same things and your profile is awesome. i didnt respond to project zoey 101 because as you know i am new and i dont know much. i would appreciate it if you would help mee and show me around? Thnxs How old are you if you are in high school MultiGlory13 Can i please be an admin? I want to edit the main page so much. You won't regret it!You should know who i am. 13:24, February 26, 2014 (UTC)Mckells RE: Profanity message Look, I understand you don't like profanity, but that's something for MY profile and quite frankly, I don't really think it's that big of a deal to have there. I'm not bashing, insulting, or targeting anyone, and I mean no harm by having that there. Hmm, also, I fail to remember where I've cussed on someone's talk page... I rarely use profane language with users, unless I'm being sarcastic/politely expressive and joking around with someone who is a close friend of mine, but as far as I see on here, I haven't done that. If you have further issues, feel free to discuss with me, but I don't feel as though I should have to change my profile masthead. :x cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| The value of this moment lives in metaphor. '']] 08:40, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Favicon I absolutely adore the favicon you uploaded. How did you make it? If possible, do you know anyone who can design a new background for us? Our current one is terrible. [[User:Degrassi Fan| ✧ ''cam ✧ ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| i'm restless, obsessed with your future. ]] 05:30, March 27, 2014 (UTC) QuinnLoganfan (talk) 03:49, December 8, 2018 (UTC) WHAT DID ZOEY SAY? PART 2. Hello, I´m new here, I watched Zoey101 and I loved the series´s ending, I was curious about the two shorts.The first one seem to be considered official continuation of the series because it was posted in Dan Schneider´s accounts (Is it like this?) but there is a second part that was a campaign video for UCLA students and another girl replaced Zoey, is that second short consider official and the real ending of the series?.I just feel it so out of place, like it isn´t really a real continuation, not even from the first short,is so weird.What do you think?. If you have a twitter, please, let me now, I want to ask you some things about the serie.